Love Live! School idol festival
is a rhythm game released for iOS and Android, based on the Love Live! franchise. It was published by Bushiroad and KLab and was released on the April 16, 2013 for iOS and June 6, 2013 for Android devices. An arcade version was announced to be in production on November 27, 2015. An English version was released on May 11, 2014 under the title "School Idol Festival" at version 1.6. A Taiwanese version was released on May 22, 2014 under Mobimon Inc. at version 1.2. A Korean version was released on July 1, 2014 under NHN Entertainment Corp. at version 1.1. An arcade version titled [http://www.lovelive-sifac.jp/ Love Live! School idol festival ~after school ACTIVITY~] is currently in production. Gameplay Love Live! School idol festival is free to play and lets users experience two modes—Story and Live—as all nine members of the idol group μ's. Players acquire a score in Live Mode, in which players tap circles at the proper time in order to receive a high score that can be placed on the leader board. The songs available in rhythm mode are songs featured in the anime. Depending on the player's results, they will receive new idol cards to add to their team, and can be leveled up and transformed by combining them with other idol cards. In Story Mode, the player works as μ's helper and manages their training and schedule. The mode is fully-voiced with all of the idols' voice actresses from the anime returning for the game. The player interacts with the girls as they live their lives as school idols. The school idol group Aqours has been announced to be added to the game's story in Summer 2016, though it is still unclear whether they will be supplanting μ's entirely, or both will continue to receive new content. Franchise Love Live! School idol festival has grown into a franchise in its own right, releasing multiple books containing guides and illustrations from the game. #Love Live! School idol festival Official Guide Book #Love Live! School idol festival Official Illustration Book #Love Live! School idol festival Official Fan Book #Love Live! School idol festival Official Illustration Book 2 In 2015, a Japan-wide competition was also held to determine the best School idol festival player in Japan. This competition culminated in the on June 6 & 7, the very first event based solely on School idol festival and not the Love Live franchise as a whole. *In 2016, the entire campaign and finale event was repeated on May 21 and 22, 2016. :For more information or photos on these events, please refer to Love Live! History. Characters List of Songs Japanese Version: JP Version Update Log: link English Version: EN Version Update Log: link Events Japanese Version: English Version: Gallery List of cards found here. In-Game = SIF_JP_Title_Screen_(Thanksgiving_Festival_2016).png|Love Live! School idol festival JP Title Screen (Thanksgiving Festival 2016) SIF JP Title Screen (µ's Arigatou Project).png|Love Live! School idol festival JP Title Screen (µ's Arigatou Project) SIF_JP_Title_Screen_(Sakkaku_CROSSROADS).png|Love Live! School idol festival JP Title Screen (Sakkaku CROSSROADS) SIF_JP_Title_Screen_(Omoide_Ijou_ni_Naritakute).png|Love Live! School idol festival JP Title Screen (Omoide Ijou ni Naritakute) SIF_JP_Title_Screen_(WAO-WAO_Powerful_day!).png|Love Live! School idol festival JP Title Screen (WAO-WAO Powerful day!) SIF_JP_Title_Screen_(HEART_to_HEART!).png|Love Live! School idol festival JP Title Screen (HEART to HEART!) SIF_JP_Title_Screen_(Nationwide_Movie_Screening).png|Love Live! School idol festival JP Title Screen (Nationwide Movie Screening) SIF_JP_Title_Screen_(The_School_idol_Movie).jpg|Love Live! School idol festival JP Title Screen (Love Live! The School idol Movie) SIF_JP_Title_Screen_(Thanksgiving_Festival_2015).jpg|Love Live! School idol festival JP Title Screen (Thanksgiving Festival 2015) SIF_JP_Title_Screen_(Fuyu_ga_Kureta_Yokan).jpg|Love Live! School idol festival JP Title Screen (Fuyu ga Kureta Yokan) SIF_JP_Title_Screen_(Aki_no_Anata_no_Sora_Tooku).png|Love Live! School idol festival JP Title Screen (Aki no Anata no Sora Tooku) SIF JP Title Screen (Eien Friends).jpg|Love Live! School idol festival JP Title Screen (Eien Friends) Love_Live_Game_Modes.png|Two modes in the game, Story and Live. Game_01.jpg Game_02.png Game_03.jpg Love Live! Festival Title Screen.png|JP Version 1 Title Screen File:SIF_JP_April_Fools'_2015.png|JP Version's April Fools' Day 2015 (Male Alpaca) External Links *Got questions? Visit the forums! **There is also a subreddit dedicated to it here. **Need help in recovering your JP account? Check out this thread! *For additional information about this game a wiki can be found here: Love Live School Idol Festival English Wiki. *The official website for the Japanese Version of the game can be found here: Official Website (Japanese). **Input serial codes for JP version at this site! *The official website for the English Version of the game can be found here: Official Website (English). **The products for English Version can be found and pre-ordered at NIS America. **Input serial codes for EN version at this site! *Google Play links: **Japanese Version **English Version **Simplified Chinese Version (China) - APK **Traditional Chinese Version (Taiwan) **Korean Version *iTunes links: **Japanese Version **English Version **Simplified Chinese Version (China) **Traditional Chinese Version (Taiwan) **Korean Version References ja:スクールアイドルフェスティバル Category:Franchise Category:Games